twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight 2000 Wiki:Sandbox
---- '' May: • June:Special Air Service • July: August'': • September:British Uniform • October:Falkland Islands Defence Force November:Fallschirmjägerbataillon Willi Sänger • December: Israeli Character Creation January:Unted States' 1st Marine Division • February:Korps Commandotroepen March:Special Air Service • April:3rd Infantry Brigade (Israel)'' ---- TEMPORARY -- 03:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Spetsgruppa Ekho is a KGB unit. Spetsgruppa Ekho (Otdelnaya Motostrelkovaya Brigada Osobogo Naznacheniya, OMSBON, lit. Independent Special-Purpose Motorized Brigade) is a KGB-controlled motorized rifle brigade operating in the Soviet Army’s rear area throughout Poland. The unit was used in the Twilight 2000 OPFOR PBEM. [ http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/t2k_opfor/ Twilight 2000 OPFOR] – Yahoo Groups History Twilight 2000 1st edition non canon Spetsgruppa Ekho was formed in 1997. Its personnel were selected from Soviet Border Guards (Rus. Пограничные войска СССР) and from the Ninth Directorate. The brigade was trained and organized as an independent, specialist unit with 1x tank battalion, 1x reconnaissance battalion, 1x mechanized infantry battalion (BMP-1), 1x motorized infantry battalion (BTR-80), and 1x mixed artillery battalion. The brigade has been commanded since its formation by Colonel Yuri Budanov. Its current deputy commander (February 2000 to-date) is Lieutenant Colonel Pirogov. The Polish liaison officer assigned to the brigade is Major Krzysztof of the SB. Organization One company of the recon battalion is designated as Spetsnaz (special ops). One company of the motorized infantry battalion is designated as Desantniki (air assault). : Spetsgruppa Ekho :: Subordination: KGB Western Regional Directorate :: Current Location: Poland :: Manpower: 500 :: Tanks: 6 Equipment Uniforms Troops in the brigade wear blue camouflage uniforms, typical of an elite unit. Russian blue woodland uniform – Trident military Weapons Small arms The brigade is equipped with standard Soviet small arms, particularly the AK-74 and its variants. Some unconventional weapons are in use with specialists, including the vz.82 (a model of the vz.61 Skorpion chambered in 9x18mm Makarov), the PP-19 Bizon submachinegun, and the Stechkin APB silenced automatic pistol. Vehicles * The tank battalion is equipped with T-62M tanks, including the T-62MK command model and the TO-62 flamethrower model. One tank is equipped with a KMT-4 mine plough. * The mechanized infantry battalion is equipped with BMP-1P tracked armored personnel carriers, including the BMP-1PK command model, the BMP-1PO ammunition resupply vehicle, the BREM-2 armored maintenance-recovery vehicle, and the BMP-1PG granatomyot model. * The motorized infantry battalion is equipped with the BTR-80 wheeled armored personnel carrier, including the BTR-80K command model, the 2S23 Nona-SVK gun/mortar carrier, the BREM-K armored recovery vehicle, and the BMM-80 Simfoniya armored ambulance. * The mixed artillery battalion is equipped with the 2S1 Gvozdika 122mm self-propelled howitzer, the ZSU-23-4 Shilka self-propelled anti-aircraft system, and the 2S31 Vena 120mm mortar carrier. * The reconnaissance battalion is equipped with the BDRM-3 armored reconnaissance vehicle, the RKhM-4 NBC reconnaissance vehicle, and the IV152 forward observer vehicle. NPCs Colonel Yuri Budanov Yuri Budanov is a Colonel (Rus. Полко́вник, Polkovnik) in the KGB. He is commanding officer of Spetsgruppa Ekho. His name, Yuri Sergeyevich Budanov, is probably a KGB work name. Budanov is in his late 40s, average height, average build, with a plain peasant’s face and swept-back graying hair. He typically wears a green camouflage pattern jacket without insignia, although he occasionally sports a single Hero of the Soviet Union medal. Budanov is armed with a PM pistol (9x18mm) that he wears in a holster concealed under his jacket. He carries a British-style officer’s swagger stick. : Budanov is an Elite NPC. In addition to his native Russian (100%) he speaks English (80%), German (70%), and Polish (60%). : ♠ Queen: Ruthless. Budanov is completely ruthless in his dealings with enemies of the state and takes whatever measures are necessary to attain his objectives. : ♠ Ace: Charismatic. Budanov is a natural leader and inspires confidence and loyalty amongst his followers. Lieutenant Colonel Oleg Pirogov Oleg Pirogov is a Lieutenant Colonel (Rus. Подполко́вник, Podpolkovnik) in the KGB. He is deputy commander of Spetsgruppa Ekho and has direct command of the reconnaissance battalion. He previously worked in various KGB special ops units, including Vympel, Strelok, Kaskad, and Zalson. Pirogov is armed with an AKS-74U carbine (5.45x39mm) and a PM pistol (9x18mm). Pirogov is an Elite NPC. In addition to his native Russian (100%) he speaks English (60%), Turkish (30%), Arabic (30%), and French (30%). : ♥ Jack: Wisdom. Pirogov displays great intelligence in all of his deliberations. : ♥ 6: Moderate Level Fellowship. Pirogov is steadfastly loyal to the Party. Major Krzysztof Krzysztof is the Polish liaison officer assigned to Spetsgruppa Ekho. He is and officer in the Służba Bezpieczeństwa (the Security Service of the Polish Ministry of Internal Affairs). Krzysztof likes to wear a distinctive orange/black camouflage jacket and he smokes thin cigarettes hand-rolled from Herzegovina Flor tobacco. : Krzysztof is habitually armed with a Czech vz.82 machine pistol (9x18mm) and a Polish P-64 pistol (9x18mm). : ♠ King: Brutal. Krzysztof takes great pleasure in inflicting pain on enemies of the state. : ♦ 3: Low Level Wealth. Krzysztof enjoys the privileges that his position of authority affords him. Notes and references